


Salty.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [49]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nooks, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentabulges, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A Cronus x Kankri smut fiction.  Kankri asks Cronus for a favour but finds himself now in a very compromising position and he is running a real risk of being caught so why is he enjoying himself so much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have to split this into two parts because it is longer than I expected. I got carried away.

“You knowv you wvanna…”

“I d9n’t kn9w Cr9nus. I think I have changed my mind.”

“Awv c’mon Kankri, you wvere the one who called me.”

“I kn9w and I am very grateful 6ut I just never th9ught I w9uld ever need t9 d9 this, especially n9w I am dead.”

“Hey, no pressure 8ut you are going to havwe to try it sometime.”

“I supp9se y9u are right.”

Kankri looked at his reflection in the sea water. He was wondering if learning to swim was that worth it now he was dead and therefore not at any risk of drowning. But Porrim was insisting it was an important afterlife skill so he decided after much fussing to call the sea-dweller least likely to poke him with a trident.

“Kankri, as much as I wvould love to stand here for all of eternity, you are going to havwe to take this thing off nowv.” Cronus sighed as he pulled slightly at the sweater Kankri was still wearing, “If you go in the wvater wvith that on, it wvill 8e ruined.” Kankri thumbed the neck of his beloved garment. 

“Fine.” huffed Kankri, “6ut please turn ar9und.” Cronus rolled his eyes.

“Kan, seriously? Wve are 8oth going to see each other in nothing 8ut swvim shorts so wvhat is the point?” Cronus tried not to raise his voice to trigger the red blood. Kankri shot him a cold hard look which seemed as if it was soon to launch in a long rant but he controlled himself. He knew his rants were pointless against Cronus who would often just walk away right in the middle of a spontaneous sermon and besides, he needed someone to teach him to swim before Porrim got on his case again. He sighed as he removed the sweater much to the amusement of the humankin.

“D9n’t y9u DARE say anything.” warned Kankri, watching the grin form on the face of the violet blood as he removed his pants to reveal his red trunks underneath.

“KANKRI!” exclaimed Cronus, “HOWV HAIRY ARE YOU?!” Kankri’s chest was akin to a forest. His grub scars were barely visible through the thicket of troll hair.

“69dy hair is perfectly n9rmal Cr9nus and I w9uld thank y9u t9 keep y9ur triggering amusement at my nude 69dy t9 y9urself.” Kankri crossed his arms across his chest in protest. “We can’t all 6e t9ned and sm99th like y9u,” he said glaring at Cronus’s body.

“Actually it’s pretty hot.” grinned Cronus, “You are like a wvild growvl8east.” With that, he made a scratching motion with a hint of a growl. Now it was Kankri’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Can we just get in the water please?” he almost begged.

In fairness to Cronus, Kankri had to admit he was a patient and attentive teacher. If he had picked Meenah, she would have probably chased him down the beach by now, especially when he thought he was drowning in six inches of water or when he was “attacked” by the jellybeast (Said jellybeast was 25 meters away and was attempting to travel away from the pair due to the scary and screaming red blooded troll), but after a couple of hours, he was brave enough to hold his breath under water and could paddle unassisted. Cronus swam circles around him with incredible grace and ease as Kankri attempted to keep afloat.

“Soooo… I’m toned and smooth, eh?” Cronus grinned as he glided around Kankri.

“Excuse me?” said Kankri, fiddling with an armband – some invention the humans gave him to keep him from sinking.

“You remem8er,” Cronus smirked, “You said a couple of hours ago I wvas toned and smooth. I had no idea you wvere looking so hard. If you had told me, I wvould havwe flexed for ya!” A blush spread across Kankri ‘s face. He didn’t want to admit that he had been looking, especially to Cronus. Sometimes being celibate was hard especially with four quadrants unfilled. He still got crushes despite his best efforts. He suppressed his pale desires for Porrim the quadrant jumper and he could dismiss his red crush on Latula on the grounds that she was taken anyway. But Cronus was harder. His oscillating black and red feelings were easily manipulated by the greaser. That and the fact that, despite being an arrogant ass as Meenah put it, he was actually very beautiful which annoyed Kankri even more, making him more determined to resist. Cronus knew he could have Kankri if only he could break him. It was just a matter of how.

“W9w, Cr9nus. It’s n9t like y9u t9 pay any attenti9n t9 whatever I say.” Kankri snorted. The violet blood swam up to Kankri, his milky eyes staring into a red and nervous face. 

“Don’t change the su8ject 8a8e. Nothing wvrong wvith staring. Just as long as you do more than that.” Cronus tilted his head so his lips were so close to Kankri’s yet were not touching. Kankri suddenly felt hot as if the sea was boiling around him. His heart beat so hard, he knew Cronus could sense it. Cronus wet his lips, ready for a perfect kiss. Kankri could feel his will weaken. Why did Cronus have to be so hot? How is it that out of everyone on Beforus, this was the troll that was going to kill his celibate streak? The name he cried out alone when he would masturbate to relieve tension. The guy who made him feel dirty when surrounded by water. Maybe he could... just once...

“KANNY!” a voice called out. Kankri turned to see two figures in the distance standing on rocks and waving. Porrim and Latula had come down to make sure Kankri was making progress. Cronus cursed under his breath as Kankri wildly splashed towards the pair, thankful for the save. Hell no was Cronus going to accept such a cruel defeat. He was going to claim his prize. An evil idea crossed his mind. Something that would trigger Kankri so hard, he would cum buckets.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri finally made it over to the rocks while still in the water, huffing and heaving from all the effort. 

“Who4! You sw4n all by yours3lf! Th4t’s so r3d!” Latula grinned down at him.

“Thank y9u…Latula…f9r the…sentiment…” Kankri wheezed.

“I have to+ say Kanny I ho+nestly didn’t think yo+u wo+uld go+ thro+ugh with it.” smiled Porrim, “But aren’t yo+u glad yo+u did?”

“Well,” said Kankri, “I have t9 admit there is a certain grace and tranquillity a69ut taking t9 the water. But P9rrim, I d9 n9t think I …AAAHH!” Kankri froze as a hand slipped into his shorts and tugged them down. What the hell was Cronus playing at?

“O+h do+n’t tell me yo+u have a cramp already.” sighed Porrim. “See this is why yo+u really need to+ exercise mo+re.” Kankri was about to correct her when he felt the hand move between his legs, caressing his nook. 

“Th4t w4t3r looks fr33z1ng. You so wouldn’t c4tch m3 1n th3r3…” Latula started and, as she continued to tell a story from grubhood about why she didn’t “do” oceans, Kankri could feel wet fingers entering him. He could just swim away or alert his friends but he didn’t want to do either. He fought hard to control any hint of redness or sensation that would give him away. The girls chattered back and forth as if he wasn’t there but his shame wasn’t any less. Looking down he could just about make out the silhouette of Cronus in the water. Not needing to come up for air, he could be down there for hours. Kankri brought his gaze back to the two women. Porrim was trying to explain that the ocean was not “out to get midbloods”. They were too engaged to see the look of both alarm and rapture on Kankri’s face. He clenched his jaw desperate not to let a single sound out. So far he was being successful until a slick tongue licked his bulge. Kankri covered his mouth and quickly removed it again before anyone could see. Cronus’s fingers continued to pump inside his nook in rhythm with his lips and other hand working in tandem together. Kankri carefully lowered his hand into the water and could feel the back of Cronus’s head.

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhh” he shuddered as he felt his shame worsen. His genetic fluid was now dispersing through the water Damn. He was in for it now. 

“S33, 1 told you! Even K4nkri f33l1ng th4t ch1ll now! Don’t trust oc34ns dud3.” Latula exclaimed. Porrim rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, but let’s no+t disco+urage Kanny. We had better go+. See yo+u later!” she smiled and walked off with Latula in tow. Damn Cronus. Kankri was going to kill him. Well, kill him more. Double death! Kankri grabbed at the head of hair and pulled the troll up and out of the water. Cronus looked at him with a sense of achievement on his face.

“What 9n 6ef9rus did y9u think y9u were d9ing? D9 y9u have any idea h9w em6arrassing that was?!” Kankri growled. Cronus chuckled. 

“Wvell they are gone nowv. I could just go home since you seem to havwe the hang of it…hey!” 

Cronus was cut off by Kankri slamming him against the side of the rocks and forcing a kiss on his lips. Cronus didn’t care if this lust was black or red, he finally broke Kankri and was going to get his prize. Ripping off the stupid armbands and digging his claws into the red blood’s skin, he could have easily taken control being stronger. What joy it would be to fuck Kankri hard against the cool stone but he knew he owed his red-blooded lover. It was only fair as Kankri pushed himself into Cronus so roughly, the greaser hissed and dug his claws into hairy shoulder blades, drawing mutant blood.

“HEY!” snarled Kankri, “Watch it!”

“Sorry 8a8e, need something to hang onto.” Cronus laughed. With a growl, Kankri pounded into Cronus’s hips. The Prince knew he was going to get a purple ass from it bashing against the hard rock and boy was it going to be worth it. His nails dug in deeper as the pain but the pleasure of Kankri’s huge tentabulge punished him for his cruel joke. He looked into Kankri’s wet face now dripping with sea water and sweat to see his eyes are closed.

“Look at me, damnit,” panted Cronus, “Look at me wvhen you are fucking me.” 

Kankri opened his eyes to see his lover’s face twist with the mix of black and red emotion shooting through both of them like fireworks. Cronus wrapped his legs around him, grazing his grub scars which caused him to buck out of motion, making Cronus moan loudly. He was so close. The water around them had become a pool of violet and red. The sound of their orgasms echoed off the cliff face to be carried on the wind. Cronus felt Kankri go dead in his arms, exhausted and unable to hold himself afloat anymore.

Kankri woke up in a room, surrounded in violet silk. His whole body ached. He couldn’t remember how he got there or why he was naked. A figure moved next to him.

“You are finally awvake.” Cronus grinned. 

“Is there any chance y9u th9ught t9 6ring 6ack my cl9thes?” Kankri sighed.

“Wvell I brought your Swveater and your pants but those trunks are long gone.” Cronus smirked, “Wvant anything? There is coffee from the humans if you wvanna try it.”

“N9, I think I had 6etter g9. P9rrim is pr96a6ly w9ndering where I am,” said Kankri. He started to put on the clothes casually thrown over the chair near the recooperoon. “Hey, I th9ught y9u g9t a human 6ed.”

“I figured you wvould prefer the slime 8etter.” Cronus ran his hand through his messy hair, “Kan, can I ask… are wve black or red nowv?” Kankri looked as if he was pondering this before walking to the door.

“Whatever fl9ats y9ur 69at, Cr9nus” he smiled. To Cronus, that was the best answer ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time - Some OC fanwork based on Tumblr artists.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two tomorrow.


End file.
